


Occupational Hazards

by InkgooSupernova



Series: The Winter System [50]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Animal Traits, Animalistic, Bucky Barnes has DID - Dissociative Identity Disorder, Coming Untouched, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, Dirty Talk, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Injury, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Injuries, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Pet Names, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Puppy Play, Sparring, Temporary Amnesia, Threesome - M/M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkgooSupernova/pseuds/InkgooSupernova
Summary: The Soldier growled, his eyes catching the face of a young, Caucasian, brunet male standing behind the warm man. He couldn’t help himself as he wrapped his arms around the man, a deep need to protect him, to hold him close and fight away any and all danger.“Hey, hey, Soldier. It’s okay, it’s just Peter. I’m fine.” The warm man pressed his hands into his chest. The Soldier kept his hold, not wanting to let the man go.“Mine.” He growled.
Relationships: James “Bucky” Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: The Winter System [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693231
Comments: 14
Kudos: 81





	Occupational Hazards

**Author's Note:**

> This story has elements of pet play/beast Winter Soldier and minor injuries.

He needed to get to medical.

He was injured on the field.

“Soldier? You okay big guy?” A man with warm, dark skin in a camo green shirt was at his side. He looked familiar, but without a Hydra uniform. But that didn’t make any sense. Where was his team? Where was the van for evacuation?

“I think he hit his head, I’ll get some ice for his leg.” There was another voice, familiar and warm like the man next to him. He couldn’t help himself as he leaned into the man’s touch, warm hands feeling his skull and running fingers through his hair.

“ _Mister Captain I am so sorry I didn’t mean to trip him like that-_ ” He could hear another voice, an adolescent male. He sounded panicked, apologetic.

“Hey, kid, you’re fine. He’s just fine, just a twisted ankle, he’ll be good to go in a couple hours.” The man next to him spoke as he helped him up from the ground.

“Sir...” He mumbled, leaning into the warmth beside him.

“Yeah, I’m right here, man. I’ve got you.” The warm man hummed, holding him close, upright.

“Sam, I think he’s-“ The Soldier stared at the blond man.

_Master._

He tried desperately to sink to his knees, to beg for undeserved forgiveness. His failure would surely be noted, and he would have to be punished. He would have to show how sorry he was for failing his beloved master.

“Woah, woah big guy, it’s alright. Is it your leg? Can you stand?” The warm man beside him asked, his voice far too concerned and empathetic.

Stand. His master wanted him to stand.

He stood, back straight and feet planted firm, shoulder width apart. He bit back a pained cry as his weight pressed against his damaged ankle, hoping his master didn’t notice his insubordination.

He always noticed. Hydra always noticed.

“Soldier! Off of your leg!” Master yelped, moving to lift him from where he stood. But the warm man wanted him to stand. But his master wanted him to not stand.

What was happening?

“Steve, I think he’s confused, you go gather our stuff. I’m going to help him sit down.” The warm man ordered. Why did his master listen? Master only gave orders, never took them.

Wait. Who was Steve? Why did that name sound familiar?

The warm man was leading him to a bench, making him sit down and elevate his injured leg. The Soldier tried to understand this exercise, figure out what he was supposed to be doing. Was he supposed to ignore this man and follow his master? Was he supposed to complete a mission?

“Here, here big guy, have some water.” The warm man held a bottle of water to his mouth. He kept his mouth shut. He did not tell him he could drink. This had to be a test. “Soldier? You need some water.” The man insisted.

But the man didn’t tell him to drink. So he would not drink.

“Soldier, do you know where you are?” The warm man’s face twisted into a look of worry, eyes flickering across his face and body.

“Training facility?” He hoped that was the right answer, he really didn’t want to get an even worse punishment.

“No, no Soldier, you’re in Avengers tower in New York.” The man seemed very upset. He must have said the wrong answer.

“I’m sorry, sir.” The Soldier wanted to correct his mistake. He _really_ didn’t want to be punished.

“No, there’s no need to be sorry, big guy.” The man’s voice was so soft, so gentle, as he cupped his scruffy cheek. “You got a little mixed up, you’ll remember in a bit.”

“Mister Sam, sir? I have a flashlight if you want to check his eyes, if he has a concussion?” The adolescent voice was close by. He watched as the man took the small, silver cylinder and pressed a button on the bottom. He was temporarily blinded as the bright light shone in his eyes.

“Alright, both of his eyes are moving just fine. He’s probably just having a bit of confusion from sparring.” The man explained.

The Soldier growled, his eyes catching the face of a young, Caucasian, brunet male standing behind the warm man. He couldn’t help himself as he wrapped his arms around the man, a deep need to protect him, to hold him close and fight away any and all danger.

“Hey, hey, Soldier. It’s okay, it’s just Peter. I’m fine.” The warm man pressed his hands into his chest. The Soldier kept his hold, not wanting to let the man go.

“Mine.” He growled.

“I-I’m real sorry mister Bucky- I-I mean mister Winter Soldier sir, I didn’t mean to trip you-“ the young male stumbled over his words.

“ _Mine._ ” The Soldier snarled, holding the man close.

“Soldier, I’m glad you care about me that much, but it’s alright.” The warm man in his arms pat his ribs.

The Soldier didn’t want to let go, holding him closer. He felt an intense urge to press a kiss to the man’s gentle face. He nuzzled his lips into the man’s cheek, breathing in his scent as much as his lungs would allow.

“Yes, I love you too, big guy.” The man hummed, rubbing his back in slow, soothing circles. He purred at the warm, tingly feeling in his chest.

“Falcon.” The Soldier sighed, nuzzling his neck softly. He finally remembered, his love’s warmth a familiar beacon.

“Yeah, there you go, big guy.” The Falcon smiled, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. “Just got a little turned around, huh?”

The Soldier nodded, tucking his face into his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Alright, I’ve got-“ The Captain’s voice was close by. The Falcon cut him off with a hand wave.

“He’s fine, just a little snuggly from-“

“Captain.” The Soldier huffed, reaching his flesh hand out to the familiar man. He bristled with delight as the man stepped closer, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

“Yep, I’m right here, pal.” The Captain hummed, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. “Feeling better? Hows your leg?”

The Soldier glanced down at his injured leg. “Slightly swollen, not as painful.”

“That’s good.” The Falcon nodded.

The Soldier glanced to the previously ignored water bottle. “Falcon, drink? Please?”

“Hm? Oh, oh yeah here you go, drink up.” The Falcon handed him the water, which he gratefully gulped down. He gasped as he finished the water, setting the bottle on the ground.

“Here, lets get you back up to the apartment.” The Captain said, easily lifting the Soldier off of the bench. He didn’t mind being carried, nuzzling into the man’s shoulder. It was better than trying to hobble his way to the elevator, or trying to hide that he was in pain at all. He reached out over the man’s shoulder, feeling the Falcon’s warm fingers graze against his own.

“I’m right here, big guy.” The Falcon hummed, following close behind as the three made their way into the elevator.

“Oh, Peter, training’s over for today. You can leave if you want.” The Captain called out to the confused kid.

“Oh, uh, sure mister captain, sir. I’ll just uh...” Peter gestured vaguely to the other side of the gym before walking away.

Oh, right. He was sparring with Peter, the youngest member of the Avengers (physically, not including anyone in his system), as a form of training. He had forgotten that.

He hadn’t realized they already made their way to the apartment until he felt his back press against the soft, velvet plush of the couch. He sighed, feeling the two men snuggle in beside him, his head resting on the Falcon’s chest and his legs resting over the Captain’s lap, where he felt the man press a cold pack to his injured leg. He purred, snuggling between the Falcon’s legs.

“Comfortable?” The Falcon asked. The Soldier nodded, letting the tension in his muscles seep out through his skin. “That’s good, just relax, big guy. You did great today.” He hummed.

The Soldier smiled softly, letting out a breath through his nose. He felt wholly surrounded by love and affection, his two loves keeping him safe and grounded. He could feel the Captain’s large, warm hands gently massaging his non-injured foot, fingers digging softly into scarred, tender skin. He couldn’t help the soft twitch as fingertips grazed a sensitive spot, sending a not-unpleasant jolt up his spine.

“Oh? Is that spot still ticklish after all these years?” He could hear the Captain’s soft yet devious smile in his voice, his fingers grazing that spot again, earning a more prominent twitch and a gasp that definitely wasn’t a laugh. “Aww, such a sweet thing.”

“Now don’t get him too riled up, Steve. He needs his rest.” The Falcon hummed, rubbing his hands over his chest and down to his belly, his warm palms pressing gently into the relaxed flesh. “You’ve had enough excitement for one day, haven’t you?”

The Soldier shook his head.

“No?” The Falcon asked, his hand still rubbing over his torso. “You want more excitement?”

The Soldier nodded.

“Hm, what would you like, big guy?” The Captain asked, his fingers stroking up his leg. “I don’t think we can let you off the couch for right now, is it something we can do for you here?”

The Soldier nodded, already squirming as he worked his sparring pants down his hips.

“Why did I have the feeling you were going to ask for that?” The Falcon asked, his voice more humorous rather than annoyed. “Should’ve guessed, sparring always got you a bit worked up, huh?”

“Alright, but we can’t do too much, okay? You need to keep your leg still for me.” The Captain said, moving a free hand to help tug down the waistband of his pants while his other hand gently held his injured leg against his lap. “Sam, angel, do you think you can keep his chest down for me?”

“Sure can, babe.” The Falcon chuckled, tilting the Soldier’s head to the side as he wrapped one arm across his chest, holding his back flush against the man’s chest. The Soldier purred as a free hand gently plucked at one of his nipples, the man’s lips nibbling against the sensitive skin of his neck.

“Good boys,” The Captain hummed, his free hand resting on the Soldier’s now bare hip, gently grazing over the V-shaped dip where his body met his leg. “Do you want me to touch you, Soldier? Do you want me to pet your pretty little cock?” He asked, earning a frantic nod from the machine. “Nuh-uh, I want to hear you say it.”

“Want,” The Soldier growled, frustrated at the well-meaning tease. “ _Want._ ”

“What do you want, big guy?” The Falcon added on, his thumb rolling over the dusky, sensitive bud on his chest. “Use your words, baby boy.”

“ _Want!_ ” The Soldier barked, bucking up his hips. That only earned him the Captain’s strong hand pressing him back into the couch.

“Now now, Soldier. I know you know how to say it.” The Falcon purred, the hand that was holding his chest down slowly moving up to cup his throat in a gentle embrace. “Just be our good boy and say what you want us to do to you. I know you can.”

“Want,” The Soldier snarled, glaring daggers at the Captain, feeling his thick fingers tracing the dips and curves of his torso, purposefully avoiding his barely-hard cock by a hair’s breadth every time. “Want Captain to pet.”

“Pet _what_ -“

“My cock! Captain stroke my cock, dammit! _Fuck!_ ” The Soldier barked, his frustration only adding to the building warmth deep in his guts.

“There you go, good boy. Molodets.” The Falcon hummed, taking his earlobe between his soft lips and nibbling on the flesh, earning a soft gasp from the weapon.

“Good boy, Soldier.” The Captain smiled, his fingers finally wrapping loosely around his sensitive organ. “Such a pretty little cock, so sweet when he’s soft, huh?”

“Fuck off.” The Soldier growled. “Not small.”

“Hey, trust me, we all know you’re packing a _lot_ more heat than that, big guy.” The Falcon reassured him, his hand moving back down to his chest as his fingers tweaked his perky nipples, teasing the soft flesh of his chest. “Why don’t you get nice and hard for us, show us how much you like it?”

“Need,” The Soldier whimpered, lifting his hips up. “Need, Captain, _please_.”

“I know, I know, I’ve got you. You’re doing so good for us.” The Captain hummed, gently stroking the shield callous of his palm over his soft prick. “Sammy and I are gonna take good care of you, big guy, just keep your legs still, understood?”

The Soldier nodded, his eyelids already heavy as his eyes glazed over. He gasped as the Falcon dug his teeth into the sensitive nerve between his neck and shoulder, both of his hands gently pawing his pectorals, squeezing them into an objectively impressive cleavage. He could feel his cock pulse in time with his heartbeat, fattening up in the Captain’s grasp.

“Would you look at this, babe?” The Falcon hummed. “Ain’t these the prettiest tits you’ve ever seen?”

“Second only to yours, sugar.” The Captain chuckled softly in his chest. “You two make such pretty faces when I suck on them. Just keep playing with his pretty tits, doll, get them nice and sensitive for me.”

“Aye aye, _Captain~_ ” The Falcon teased before taking both of his nipples between his thumb and index finger, gently tugging and twisting the sensitive buds. The Soldier gasped with each tug from both of his loves, feeling his cock twitch to full hardness. “There you go, look at your pretty cock. Our good Captain can’t even hold it properly now, can he?” He hummed, nibbling at the shell of his ear. “Now, don’t take your eyes off his hand, got it? Be a good boy for us~”

The Soldier did his best to follow orders, glazed eyes trained on the Captain’s large hand curled around his cock.

“Hey, Steve, I’ve been meaning to ask,” The Falcon piped up, his breath hot on the Soldier’s neck. “How big were you two, before you got juiced up?”

“Oh, I was, uh,” The Captain coughed, slightly embarrassed by the sudden question. “I mean I didn’t think about it much, but I was about uh, maybe five and a half?”

“That’s hard to see on you, beefcake. I’m too used to the damn anaconda you keep hidden in your pants.” The Falcon chuckled, one hand moving up to gently scratch at the Soldier’s jawline. “What about our good boy over here?”

“He was a little smaller than this, but nothing to sneeze at. Maybe six inches? Six and a quarter? Though he was always pretty thick, weren’t you big guy?” The Captain hummed, teasing the head of his cock. “Would knock the wind out of me every time I rode you, wouldn’t you?”

A vague, fuzzy memory of the Captain, all skin and bones, bouncing on his lap made the Soldier gasp, bucking up to meet the Captain’s hand.

“I know that sounds fun, sugar, but we have to keep your leg elevated, so this is the best you’re gonna get.” The Captain huffed playfully. “Unless, Sammy? You wanna take over, and I can help him out a little more?”

“Don’t need to ask me twice~” The Falcon hummed, running one hand down the dips of his body to the base of his cock, wrapping warm fingers around his shaft. The Soldier whimpered as the Captain’s hand retreated from his sensitive tip, precum slicked fingers pressing gently against his lips.

“Get these nice and wet for me, big guy~” The Captain purred. The Soldier wasted no time opening his mouth, letting the digits slip past his teeth. He took his sweet time carefully licking between the thick fingers, slathering them with saliva as he got a good taste of himself on them. “Good boy, such a good boy.” The Captain chuckled, deep in his chest.

The Soldier bristled at the praise, watching as the Captain pulled away his hand before shuffling his training pants further down his legs, carefully pulling them off over his injured ankle. “Cold.” He huffed, the cool air licking against his skin, making his hair stand up.

“Now hush, we’re gonna get you nice and warmed up, big guy~” The Falcon purred in his ear, his warm hand tugging his cock in slow, even strokes from root to tip.

He felt like he was going to combust.

The Soldier bit his lip as he felt the Captain’s fingertips carefully circling his hole, gently pressing two of the thick digits inside of him, cool saliva providing a sharp contrast to the burning heat inside of him. “More.” He growled out past ground teeth, bucking up his hips to try and take the man’s fingers deeper.

“Take it easy, big guy. What happened to your sniper’s patience?” The Falcon teased, his free hand pinching his right nipple as his other hand squeezed his head. The Soldier whimpered at the sudden pain, leaning his head back against the other man’s shoulder.

“Sam’s right, big guy,” The Captain hummed, pressing a third finger inside of him. “You’ve gotta learn how to savor your treats~”

“Fuck you.” The Soldier bit out, hissing as the Falcon’s fingers tightened around his sensitive prick.

“Now you know we’d love to, pup,” The Falcon purred. “But we’ve got to keep your leg up, and we can’t do that with you squirming on our cocks like a bitch in heat. So just let us take care of you, alright?”

The Soldier growled in defiance before giving up, letting himself relax in his boyfriend’s arms as his other boyfriend’s fingers slowly worked in and out of his body. He sighed, closing his eyes as he gently bucked his hips to meet the Falcon’s hand.

“Soldier, eyes up. You know what Sam said.” The Captain snapped, his thick fingers pressing deeper into his body. “Keep your eyes on your pretty cock for us, don’t you want to see Sammy petting your sweet little prick?”

“Not little.” The Soldier huffed, but obeyed, cracking open his glazed eyes to watch the man’s warm fingers carefully working over his shaft. “ _Fuck._ ” He whimpered, the other man’s digits digging into his prostate.

“I think you found it, Captain~” The Falcon hummed, working his palm over his weeping tip. “How much longer do you think until he bursts?”

“Pretty soon, I’m willing to bet.” The Captain purred, using his free hand to gently cup his balls, drawn up tight against his body. “Give his cock a break, I want to see if he can get off from just milking his sweet spot.”

“Awe, but I’m having fun.” The Falcon gave a mock pout before pulling his hand away, leaving his angry red cock twitching, searching for any kind of friction. “Now, you be good for us, Soldier. I want to see you mark yourself up real pretty, alright?”

That wasn’t going to be hard, not with the pads of the Captain’s fingers rutting against that sensitive bundle of nerves.

“Ohh _fuck._ ” The Soldier whimpered, his hands gripping the fabric beneath him in a desperate attempt to keep himself from touching his cock, from finding his own release. He could feel the Falcon’s cock pressing hard against his back, the man’s hips grinding against him as his fingers found their way back to his nipples. He gasped as the man’s teeth dug into his neck, his warm, velvety tongue laving against his flushed skin. He fought against himself to keep his eyes open, to watch the gentle hands working him over so perfectly, his now neglected cock twitching against his belly in perfect sync with his heartbeat.

“God, you’re amazing.” The Falcon purred, licking a warm stripe up the side of his neck. “You’re such a good boy, Soldier. So good for us, aren’t you?”

“He’s perfect, isn’t he, doll?” The Captain agreed, his digits jamming against his sweet spot in long, even strokes, sending an overwhelming jolt up his spine. “I can feel his pulse, there’s a pretty little vein inside him that’s fluttering right against my finger.”

“Yeah, you’re _real_ close, aren’t you, dumpling?” The Falcon teased, breath hot against his ear. He knew the Soldier had a soft spot for sweet pet names. “I know that feeling, your warm insides pulsing and fluttering, squeezing around my dick so _good_ , huh?”

“ _God_ , I could cum from the thought of that alone.” The Captain groaned, his hand speeding up in time with the curving thrusts of his fingers. “Watching you lose yourself inside him, watching the beautiful faces you two make when you finally spill over. Better than a dream, doll~” He sighed, his free hand stroking over the obscene tent in his sweatpants. The Soldier tried so hard to watch the Captain’s hand working over his clothed dick and the Falcon’s fingers tweaking and rolling his nipples at the same time.

“G’nna cum.” The Soldier bit out, the pool of heat deep in his guts overwhelming his senses. He couldn’t even focus on keeping his eyes open, his face screwing up tight in pleasure.

“Good boy, cum all over yourself for us.” The Captain growled, thrusting his fingers impossibly deeper, earning a shrill gasp from the machine as his rough thrusts ground against his prostate. “Show us how good we treat you, how sweet you are for us giving you everything you need~”

“ _Can’t!_ ” The Soldier whined, hips bucking in an erratic non-pattern in a desperate search for friction. “Can’t- I _can’t!_ Need-“

“Shhh, hush that quitter talk.” The Falcon growled against his ear. “I know you can, big guy. I know you can cum for us, just like this. We love you so much~”

“L-love,” He whimpered, tucking his face into the Falcon’s neck. “Love you, _love_ you Sam, _fuck!_ ” His voice broke off into a high whine, his cock throbbing hard against his belly.

“There you go, good boy, I know you can do it.” The Captain purred, never once faltering on his strokes, his fingers digging harder against his sensitive insides. “You’re gonna make me cum, you two look like a fucking wet dream~”

“Fuck, I’m not far behind,” The Falcon groaned, grinding harder against his back. “Gonna cum with us, big guy? Gonna show us how good it feels?”

With a brush of the man’s tongue against the hard point of his jawline, he was done for.

“Steve-Sam- _Fuck_ oh-oh my god” The Soldier bit out, his hips thrusting against air one, two, three times. “Fuck _fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck **fuhk!**_ ” Stars popped behind his eyelids as he was finally pushed over the edge, his orgasm hitting his soul like a freight train. His voice dissolved into a deep, sobbing snarl as his cock throbbed against his belly, shooting thick ropes of his seed onto his belly and chest as he spilled over. He could feel the Captain’s fingers still working inside of him, milking every last drop of release from his trembling body.

“ _Good boy,_ such a good boy!” The Falcon moaned, his hand wrapping around his still spilling cock as he ground harder against his back, his free hand pinning his chest in place.

He shrieked in agonizing pleasure as the man’s hand stroked him through his orgasm, thrusting up to meet each stroke, wringing out every last drop of his extended release until he couldn’t handle the overwhelming sensations a moment longer, his skin prickling with the intense burn in his oversensitive, spent organ.

“Fuck, oh _fuck I’m cumming-_ ” The Falcon gasped, biting down hard against his shoulder as he stilled behind him, hip shuttering as he shot his load into his shorts. The Soldier bristled at the keening whine in the man’s throat, nuzzling his cheek into the man’s shoulder as he ground harder against his back, riding out his own intense release. He barely registered the Captain’s deep, guttural groan as he chased his own orgasm, fucking into his own hand until a large, dark patched formed on the tip of his bulge, a few thick drops of his cum soaking through the now ruined fabric.

The three spent an eternity gulping down desperate breaths as they rode out their aftershocks, the room filled with their combined panting and the filtered thrum of the outside world.

“Good boys.” The Captain was the first to recover, carefully untangling himself from beneath the Soldier’s legs. He walked, albeit rather awkwardly, to the other side of the couch, pressing a soft kiss to the Falcon’s sweat slicked temple, then to the Soldier’s forehead, before stepping to the bathroom, likely to gather a wet rag to clean them up.

“Love you,” The Soldier managed out past his panting, “Love you, Sam. Love you.”

“Aww, I love you too, big guy.” The Falcon hummed, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. “That felt good? Feel better?”

The Soldier nodded, feeling lighter and at ease. He carefully rolled his elevated foot, noticing the lack of swelling or pain. “Recovered.”

“Huh, we took a bit longer than we thought, didn’t we?” The Falcon chuckled softly, a warm hand petting over his cum-dirtied belly.

“Nothing but the best for my boys.” The Captain hummed as he stepped back into the room, dressed in new lounge pants and an unbuttoned henley. After showing the two the warm cloth in his hand, he carefully helped the Soldier sit up, allowing the Falcon to slip out from behind him and make his way to his own bedroom to clean up and change. Once he was settled again, the Captain gently swiped the cloth over his body, taking care to clean away the impressive amount of bodily fluids. He whimpered a little as the warm, wet cloth swiped over his now soft cock and between his legs, cleaning his slicked hole.

“Such a pretty sight.” The Falcon hummed, petting the machine’s sweat damped hair as he walked back to the couch.

The three were startled by a knock at the door, followed by a disembodied voice.

“Captain Rogers, Master Wilson, Master Barnes,” Jarvis’ voice announced. “Master Parker has requested to speak with you.”

“Fuck, I scared him.” The Soldier whimpered, sitting up and shuffling his sparring pants back up over his hips. “Didn’t apologize.”

“Hush, no need to apologize.” The Falcon reassured as the Captain stepped to the door.

“Peter, how can I help you?” The Captain’s voice rang through.

“Hey Mr. Captain Steve, sir,” Peter smiled. “I uh, I just wanted to make sure Mr. Winter Soldier was alright- shoot am I allowed to call him that?”

“At ease, kid.” The Falcon laughed as he stepped towards the door. “Soldier’s just fine, he’s just resting up on the couch. No harm, no foul.”

“Okay, thank you Mr. Wilson Falcon sir,” Did this kid always say names wrong like that? Or was he just nervous from being around them? “But uh, I also brought this, Ms. Romanov said he might like it? I-if not I can take it back it’s no big deal-“

Chocolate, he could smell chocolate.

He joined the others at the door before they could realize he had moved. Poor Peter yelped in surprise.

“Izviniche.” The Soldier mumbled. “Didn’t mean to startle you.”

“No-no I’m okay, I’m good, I’m good.” The kid puffed up his chest, feigning confidence. “Here, sorry for tripping you up earlier.” He held out a small box of milk chocolate bars, simple.

“No apologies.” The Soldier huffed, still taking the item despite his words. “Did good, bested me. Fair fight, kid.”

“Oh-oh thank you, thank you sir,” He laughed nervously. “But uh, you don’t have to call me kid, I’m nineteen-“

“Son, you’re talking to two century old super-soldiers. Everyone is a kid to us.” The Captain laughed, patting the kid’s shoulder.

“Jamesy is kid, Winnie is kid.” The Soldier mumbled, ripping open one of the chocolate bars before handing it to Peter. “No apologies. Spacibo.”

“Right. Thank-thank you Mr. Winter Soldier, sir.” Peter nodded, taking the gift.

After a few more semi-awkward pleasantries, Parker left, leaving the three to snuggle on the couch and sharing their new treat. The Soldier hummed as the Falcon fed him a square of chocolate from his fingers, letting him carefully lick off the semi-melted substance.

It was a good day.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Translations:**  
>  Izviniche: Excuse Me, Sorry  
> Spacibo: Thank you
> 
> Any behaviors related to DID or Autism Spectrum Neurodivergency within this story are based on **personal experiences** and are not a scientific basis or professional explanation for either DID systems or Autism Spectrum Neurodivergency. No two people, let alone no two systems, are exactly the same.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Wahoo, our 50th story!


End file.
